Daddys Shouldn't Break Promises
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: It's Maeli's big game and Don is running late. Part of my "Little Moments" Series. Sequel to "Catching the Bad Guys" I own nothing!


Don stared blindly at the computer screen. He had no idea what he was doing. There was some piece of the puzzle no one could find and he figured an extra set of eyes couldn't hurt. So there he stood staring at the screen wondering what it was he needed to catch this guy. To be honest, his attention wasn't totally on the case at hand. There was a very important soccer game starting in ten minutes and there would be a couple very upset brunettes if he didn't make it. It was a big game, as important as a game can be to kindergarden girls. It was the last of thier indoor season, and worse yet it was HIS team. The team he's been coaching all season. The team his darling daughter played on. He needed to be at that game. Yet here he was, stuck at work. He just received his third text from Jess. She was ticked to say the least. Yes, she understood, but she really didn't want him to break their daughter's heart. He had missed other games through out the season, and she covered for him seamlessly, but this game was a big deal. He sighed and text her back, again apologizing profusely.

As Mac entered layout, he watched Flack stare longingly at his cell phone before sliding it back into his pocket. A smirk crawled across the older detective's face. He knew tonight was Maeli's big game and he knew there was an intense interal battle raging in the man standing before him. He knew Flack was trying to uphold his loyalty by trying to wrap the case, but Mac also knew it wasn't worth it, he figured they'd be no closer if Flack stayed or not.

"Go," Mac urged. Flack's head snapped up.

"What?" he was confused.

"Go to the game. I can't stand here and let a whole team of little girls be disappointed because their coach couldn't make it to thier big game," Mac chuckled.

"I can't just leave, we have a killer to catch," Flack objected.

"So, I'll stay late," Mac shrugged.

"What about Aaron?" Flack continued.

"He's with the sitter and when her day is done, I'll send Stella home. Look at it this way, Aaron isn't doing much more than sleeping at the this point in his life, but someday he might be playing a game I can't miss. When that day comes, you can stay late. Now go, get to that game," Mac explained, not taking no for an answer.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Maybe this way I won't be in the dog house tonight," Flack grinned as he turned to leave.

"Wish Maeli good luck for me," Mac called after him.

The game was just starting as Don walked into the arena. As he approached his wife, a pair of jeans and his coaching shirt were thrown in his direction. He quickly pivoted and went to change.

When he jogged back towards the field, he was met with a strong elbow to the stomach.

"Ow, hey, what was that for? I made it didn't I?" he wondered.

"Yeah, but you're late," Jess pointed out, shoving the clipboard into her husband's hands.

"I'm really sorry, I told you that. Plus if Mac hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have even made it to the game," Don explained.

"I know you're sorry, I get it. You're just lucky Maeli has Mac wrapped around her little finger," Jess replied dismissively. Don knew she wasn't happy with him, but right now he had a game to coach. "She was really upset when you weren't with me, you promised her," she added, pulling his attention from the game once more. Don sighed heavily.

"Jess, I know and I am so sorry. I feel awful, but I'm here now, at least give me a chance to make up for it," Don ground out through gritted teeth. Jess took a deep breath, she was being really hard on him. She knew he was sorry and the situation was out of his hands, but he did promise. Daddys shouldn't break promises.

"Ok, reorganize and call a time out, let your daughter know you're here and let your team know their real coach is here," Jess said finally, still not quite ready to forgive him. She walked away to gather some water for the girls.

Within the next five minutes, Don had a game plan and he called his girls to the sidelines.

"Daddy!" Maeli squealed.

"Hey baby, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, pulling her aside as the other girls got a drink.

"I didn't think you were coming," Maeli said, he big blue eyes suddenly looking a little forlorn. Don swallowed thickly.

"I know baby, the bad guys kept me tied up at work, and I'm so sorry, but I made it," he said apologetically.

"Mommy's mad at you," she noted.

"I know that too, sweetie," he replied, fighting a laugh. Maeli took a step towards him and tightly hugged his legs. He place a hand on her back. "Are you mad at me?" he wonder.

"Not anymore, you're here!" Maeli stated matter of factly.

"Well good, then let's go play this game," he said leading her back to the group. Jess swooped in and handed her little girl a glass of water. Don informed the girls what to do and sent them back to the field. He stopped Maeli and whispered something in her ear that caused her to smile from ear to ear as she ran away.

"What did you say?" Jess wondered.

"Told her Mac wished her luck," he said with a sly grin. Jess rolled her eyes and went to sit on the bench. Don sighed heavily. He had no idea what it would take to get Jess to forgive him.

The game was close. For the level the girls were playing at, they did an awesome job. Don ran up and down the sidelines yelling encouragment to his girls. When all was said and done they lost by two lousy goals, but it wasn't for lack of trying. The girls had nothing to be ashamed of. Don knelt down and took one sweaty, warm, Maeli into his arms as she ran off the field.

"Daddy, we lost!" she gasped as he brought her to rest on his hip.

"Aw, I know honey, but you played a great game and that's all that really matters," he stated, brushing her errant curls out of her face.

"Really?" Maeli was skeptical.

"Absolutely, I am so proud of you," he stressed, kissing her temple. He assembled the rest of his team and told them much the same thing before telling them all he would see them at the end of the season dinner the following weekend. He dismissed them and went to meet up with Jess. She was just ending a call. Don knew that tone of voice.

"I, uh, have to go, I just got a call," Jess mentioned. In order to be able to go to Maeli's game, Jess had to be put on call for the remainder of her shift.

"Jess," Don objected, knowing he really couldn't do anything, but he was not comfortable sending her off to work upset with him. They both knew life was too short to stay angry.

"Don, we're fine, I'll be back soon," Jess replied, knowing what he was going to say.

"Ok, be safe, love you," he responded, felling somewhat defeated. Jess leaned up and gave her husband a chaste kiss.

"Love you too," she said before turning her attention to Maeli. "You be good for Daddy, you did great, sweetie," she finished and took her leave.

"Where's Mommy going?" Maeli wondered.

"They need her at work," Don sighed.

"Oh," Maeli said, setting her head down on her dad's shoulder. This was nothing new, Mommy or Daddy were always running off to work. She let out a deep breath as her father carried her to the car.

"Ok bug, we have some things to get done around the house before Mommy gets home," Don stated as they walked through the apartment door.

"Mommy's still mad at you," Maeli giggled. Don rolled his eyes.

"I know that goofball, that's why we have to get this stuff done. You don't want Mommy to stay mad at me do ya?" he asked with a grin.

"Nooo," Maeli started. "What do we have to do?" she wondered.

"Well, laundry and dishes, then we have to get you fed and bathed," he listed.

"Can we have macaroni for dinner?" Maeli asked, ignoring everything he said except the mention of food. Don smiled. She was so much like him, always had food on the brain.

"Didn't we just have macaroni?" Don pointed out.

"Yeah Daddy, but I LOVE macaroni!" Maeli said, gesturing wildly.

"Ok, ok, I'll get it started, you go put your soccer stuff away," Don instructed. As he waited for the water to boil, he finished up the laundry and sorted the mail. He was working his way out of the dog house.

After dinner and a bath, the chores were finished and Don and Maeli were sprawled out on the couch.

"Thanks for coming to my game Daddy, I know you were trying to catch bad guys," Maeli mumbled against his chest.

"No problem sweetheart, I would have been really sad if I had to miss it. You really need to thank Mac though, he decide to stay late so I could leave," Don noted.

"What about Aaron?" Maeli asked, her tiny head popping up to meet her dad's eyes. Don should have known that the second he said Mac's name that there would be a question about Aaron. That was Maeli's new favorite topic.

"Stella was going to pick him up from the babysitter," Don informed.

"He's got a babysitter, just like I did when I was three?" Maeli asked. Don nodded. "Can I call Mac and thank him?" she wondered.

"Not tonight, honey. I'm sure he's still at work and Stella is probably trying to get Aaron to bed," Don declined. Maeli nodded and settled back down on his chest.

Jess walked through the door to find Don on the couch with Maeli fast asleep on his chest. She smiled softly. Maeli was clearly not mad at him for being late to her game. Now if she could only get herself to forgive him completely.

"Well that's something I don't see very often anymore," Jess noted quietly.

"She was worn out from her game, she played hard," Don replied.

"What did you guys have for dinner?" she wondered.

"Macaroni," he answered simply. Jess chuckled softly.

"That doesn't surprise me,"she responded. Don could tell her answers were short and inexpressive. She was still upset. He sighed heavily and carefully stood from the couch and took Maeli to her room. He walked swiftly to the kitchen. Jess tried to push past him back into the living room. He set his hand on her hips and gently pushed her against the pantry door, trapping her. He press his hips against her and dipped his head to catch her lips. She resisted only momentarily before giving into him. He slid his tongue in to her warm mouth, pulling a moan from her. One of his hands buried in her hair. As he pulled away, Jess let her head fall back against the door.

"Now, I know you're upset with me," he said, his voice slightly husky. "Please tell me why," he added, gently kissing her neck. Jess needed a moment to get her thoughts back in order.

"Daddys shouldn't break promises," she panted. Don pulled back and met her eyes.

"I didn't break my promise, I made it to the game," he stated plainly.

"You came very close though," Jess pointed out.

"I know and I'm sorry. Our job is unpredictable so from now on I will add and exception clause to my promises that says 'if the bad guys allow,' Don mentioned. Jess couldn't help but laugh. That was such a typical response. She could tell however, he was being completely sincere.

"Ok, that will work," she approved.

"I'm really sorry," Don whispered.

"I know and I forgive you. I just saw how upset Maeli was when I picked her up and it broke my heart a little and I just...I guess I took it out on you," Jess shrugged.

"Well, you're done now right?" Don joked.

"Yes Don," Jess said with an eye roll and playful smack to his chest. "You fixed my heart when I saw you and Maeli together on the couch," she added.

"Gald we could help," Don replied with a cheeky grin.

"Watch it bud," Jess warned. Don stuck his tongue out at her. Jess laughed to herself as she broke free from his grasp. Don felt at peace again as he watched his wife move across the kitchen. Both of his girls were happy once again.


End file.
